


Not Going To Kill Dean.

by tyomawrites



Series: Supernatural Writing drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer's in Sam's body, M/M, Sam likes this shit too.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer didn't really want to kill Dean.</p><p>Episode: S5x22</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going To Kill Dean.

 

"No!!" Dean yelled from the bonnet of the Impala.

Sam, no Lucifer, turned to him. Grabbing his leg and pulling him off the bonnet with a sharp "Yes!" before punching Dean hard in the face, the force snapping his head and body to the side.

"Sammy?" Dean turned to face Lucifer. "Are you in there?" 

"Oh he's in there all right." Lucifer mocked. Dean braced himself for the incoming punch. "And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones."

Lucifer punched Dean again, this time to the ground. "Every. Single. One!"

Pulling Dean up by his jacket, he slammed his back against the door of the Impala, fist raised to strike. 

Lucifer had paused for just a second before leaning forwards and kissing Dean. Pushing him up against the side of the Impala, using Sam's body weight to pin him down. One hand still clenched in the fabric of Dean's jacket, the other that was poised to strike now tangled in Dean's short hair.

Dean hardly registered what Lucifer was doing until the hand that held the balled up fabric had slid down to palm him through his jeans. 

"Nnghh" Dean broke the kiss, attempting to shove Lucifer away from him, unsuccessfully moving his arm and Lucifer twisted his arms above his head, pinning them to the roof of the car.

"You're enjoying this Dean, don't deny it, you want this." Lucifer growled into Dean's ear. "Come on! Say you want it Dean! I know you do!"

Dean registered himself being manhandled, front pushed against the Impala as he was turned around forcefully.

"I-I w-ant this!" Dean stuttered through a moan as Lucifer ground his hips against his, pulling and tugging on Dean's jeans with one hand, the other holding both Dean's hands above his head. 

Dean could hear the rustle of jeans being pushed down to his thighs before feeling the Lucifer press two slick fingers against his entrance. The two fingers slipped in with little resistance, wet with spit, slicking up Deans walls.

 

Dean struggled, pushing himself back onto Lucifer’s fingers, groaning as he felt the burn of the stretch as another finger was added into the mix.

 

“Lucifer, please, hurry up! Just fuck me please!! Dammit Lucifer!” He begged, pushing back for more friction.

 

“You like this don’t you, you always top, but really you’re the perfect bottom, so eager, so open, such a _perfect, little slut._ ” Lucifer growled, nipping the shell of Dean’s ear.“Tell me Dean, are you? Are you the perfect little slut that I will _fuck_ into oblivion?” 

 

“Oh fuck yes! Please Lucifer, fuck me into oblivion.” Dean felt Lucifers full weight behind him, clothed erection rutting against his arse. “Ple-easeee Lu-cii...” Dean drawled, stuttering as Lucifer held his hands above his head by the wrist with one hand, pulling his jeans and boxers down with the other, feeling Lucifer press the blunt head against his stretched entrance.

 

Dean pushed back onto Lucifer’s cock, feeling the fullness, the stretch and the burn as he slowly thrust into Dean slowly, dragging long moans out of Dean’s mouth, low guttural growls and groans as his hands were released and rough hands gripping his hips, pressing him against the side of the Impala, thrusting harder and faster into Dean, grunting as Dean clenched around him slightly.

 

“You’re such a perfect slut aren’t you Dean, you’d definitely make the perfect slut for me. Can you feel me in you Dean, fucking you, _filling you._ ” Lucifer snarled, biting down on Deans neck, jacket and shirt pulled away, exposing his neck “You know, I get to fuck you open in this body, imagine what it would be like in my body, or Adam’s. or Michael’s. Imagine on of them in you.”

 

“No!” Dean cried out, Lucifer pulling on his hair.

 

“You want me to tell you a secret Dean?” Lucifer smirked. “Sammy is seeing everything I see, and he’s enjoying it, just like _I am_. He’s watching me fuck you open and fucking you into oblivion ad he loves it.” He left more bites and marks on Dean’s exposed neck, biting down sharply on his jugular as his hips stuttered to a stop, coming inside Dean. “Let’s get you off.” He murmured, stroking Dean with short, hard jerks, feeling him tense up underneath his fingers before Dean came.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Because I wrote this in math. :P

 


End file.
